


Oneshots

by kaisantheotaku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Frieda's POV, M/M, One Shot, Weddings
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantheotaku/pseuds/kaisantheotaku
Summary: sbírka jednodílovek, které má chorá mysl sem tam zplodí.
Relationships: Frieda Reiss/Zeke, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Kumbál [secret ship]

**Author's Note:**

> jednodílovka je věnovaná mé ženě Heichou, jen díky ní je na světě.

„Takže to znamená, že jsme asi vážně v prdeli, co?“

„Už to tak bude.“

Dvě postavy sklesle a plné zoufalství čekaly na spásu, sedíce v temné komoře před dveřmi, co se za nimi před pár chvílemi zavřely. Do potemnělých prostor pronikalo jen pár úzkých slunečních paprsků skrze zaprášené žaluzie (respektive tím, co po nich zbylo) kryjící malé okénko za nimi. Prachu bylo v místnosti požehnáno. Životní funkce obou mužů by se nechaly zkontrolovat jen pohybujícími se částečky prachu podtrženými slunečním svitem, jak oba vydechovali oxid uhličitý a nadechovali kyslík, jehož tu postupně ubývalo. Možnost větrání se nenabízela, okénko nebylo otvíratelné, a tak jim nezbývalo nic jiného než doufat. Společnost jim kromě nepříjemné nečistoty dělalo už jen pár starých, vypelichaných mopů, jeden polorozbitý kyblík a spousta prázdných skříněk a poliček, na nichž kdysi možná něco stálo. A ještě hadr, ale těžko říct, zda to byla vůbec látka – zaujímalo to takové zvláštní skupenství.

„No to je dobrý teda, tos to zas vymňoukl.“

„Cože? Já? Zase já?“

„No kdo jinej? Vidíš tu kromě toho čehosi, co se tváří jako hadr, ale nevytřel bych s tím ani veřejný hajzly, někoho jinýho?“

„Třeba tebe?“

„Hele! Tys měl ty dveře držet!“

„A tys mě začal vyrušovat, ať se prý podívám na ten bordel tady, že by tu to chtělo uklidit a že támhleto cosi je buďto mrtvá krysa, nebo shnilej hadr, a-“

„Drž hubu, můžeš za to ty.“

„Samozřejmě…“

Vyšší ze siluet se trochu ošila, jak se začala ohlížet po jakémkoliv otvoru či jiné možnosti útěku. Bohužel bezvýsledně. Tahle věznice byla třikrát horší než nějaký Alcatraz nebo Azkaban. Dveře těžké a snad starší než jejich babičky dohromady, rez rozlezlejší než hmyz. Nešly ani vykopnout, ani vysadit, ostatně – než se odevzdaně usadili, sami to zkusili, a rozbíjení okna nepřicházelo v úvahu.

„Co chceš k večeři? Asi z nás teď budou vegani, ale třeba tu najdu nějaké pavouky… Pavoučí nožka nadívaná hadrem? Mop v krustě z pavoučích vláken?“

„Ty jseš fakt kretén, až to bolí.“

„Aby ti ten kretén brzo nesebral své sako, na který se tě rozhodl posadit, protože princezna si nezašpiní kalhoty od prachu přece.“

„Tak sorry, ale nebudu na svatbě vypadat jak prase. A ty bys to měl vědět, když jsi sám ženich.“

„K čemu ti bude čistej zadek, když na tu svatbu ani nedorazíš?“

„On snad Mike nebo někdo přijde, ne?“

„Ten má dost svých povinností, Levi.“

„Ale je tvůj svědek, měl by se starat o to, kde jeho svěřenec je. Tak ať kurva hne prdelí.“

„Nezapomínej, že má Nanabu. A Nanaba je žena.“

„Neříkej, Sherlocku! Na to jsi přišel sám?“

„A jakožto ženě,“ odignoroval muž poznámku svého společníka, „jí trvá příprava o něco déle.“

„Zrovna Nanabě?“

„Žena neznamená jedinec, to znamená společnost. Hanji asi není moc náročná, Petra je o něco horší, ale nezapomínej na Marii…“

„No jo, Marie… takže se teď asi kolektivně starají o ni. A jejich kluci jim musí asistovat. No bezva. Vždyť jo, odstíny rtěnky jsou důležitější než naše plíce. Ony se tam voní parfémy za několik stovek, zatímco já tady žeru prach.“

„Levi, nech toho. Marie je asi hodně nervózní. Je to velký den.“

„Je to velký den i pro tebe, Erwine. Vždyť ty děláš velké životní rozhodnutí, vkládáš svůj život do cizích rukou. Proto jsem se nikdy ženit nechtěl. A asi ani nebudu.“

Menší z mužů těžce oddechl, až se prach rozutekl na všechny strany. Zavládlo ticho naplněné nervozitou a nejistotou. Uběhlo dobrých pár minut, než se starší z dvojice opět rozhodl promluvit.

„No jo, ale zároveň s tím i já dostanu do rukou cizí život, hm? A o pár let později… jednou, možná… bude do rukou nás obou vložen další život, klidně dalších pár životů. A ty budou záviset jen a jen na nás, budou nám oddané a budou věřit, že my pro ně děláme to nejlepší. V pubertě možná ne, ale to už tak bývá,“ zasmál se blonďák. „A my v to budeme muset věřit taky. A snažit se svou víru naplnit. V životě nemůžeš udělat všechny věci dobře. Každý občas šlápneme vedle. Ale tahle svatba… věřím, že to je ta správná cesta. A já si beru člověka, komu bych svůj život vložil do rukou i v příštím životě. I v tom dalším. A po tom dalším taky. Pak už by to chtělo změnu.“

Mladší z dvou se nenuceně zasmál a ramenem do spoluvězně hravě šťouchl. Nebýt tmy obklopující obě figury, z jeho gest obličeje by se nechalo jasně přečíst, že ho tato slova upřímně potěšila.

„To rád slyším. Doufám, že budeš aspoň ty spokojený s tím, jak tvoje nevěsta vypadá. Protože už teď tě můžu ujistit, že tvá drahá polovička tě v tomhle stavu nejspíš vykopne od oltáře.“

„Ale prosimtě…“

„Ale prosimtě? Jsi zasraný od jakýchsi hoven a hadru v kapalném skupenství!“

„To snad překous-“

„Tady jste! Ježiši Kriste, co tu proboha děláte?! Všichni na vás čekají! Erwine, ty vypadáš. Fakt svatba bezdomovců tohleto.“

Spása přišla. Dveře se konečně rozevřely a venkovní světlo oslnilo oba dva zajatce. Tím andělem strážným se nakonec nestal Mike, ale jeho drahá manželka Nan. Nikdy nebyla příliš agresivní a kousavá, což znamenalo jediné: obřad už asi začal.

„Jen Erwin vypadá jak prase, hned nedělej bezdomovce z obou.“

Černovlasý muž vstal, oklepal se a aspoň tomu druhému podal sako, na němž do této chvíle seděl.

„Tak v tomhle se ženit nebudeš, to ti říkám rovnou.“

„Dobře, můžu být i bez saka, hlavně už pojď. Díky, Nan.“

Zaprášenější vtiskl princezně v rytířské zbroji letmý polibek na tvář a už už se ubíral k hale, odkud již zněly první tóny svatební melodie. Levi nespěchal až tolik – on teď u oltáře stát nebude.

Cestou si ženich ještě oprášil zadní partie a spěšně, ale přesto vyrovnaně a důstojně vstoupil do síně a stejným tempem se dostal až k oltáři.

„Kdes byl?“

„V kumbále, povím ti to pak.“

„Ty nás všechny jednou zabiješ, Erwine.“

„Já vím, Mike. Já vím. A drž se Nanaby. To ona nám zachránila prdel.“

„Nám?“

„Jo, byl tam i Levi, to by žád-“

„Buď zticha, už jde.“

Zraky všech se upřely znovu ke dveřím. Ty Mikeovy plné skutečného štěstí, že se jeho nejlepší přítel konečně odhodlal k tomuto činu, jenž mu zásadně, ale přesto krásně ovlivní život. Ty rodičů obou snoubenců plné otcovské a mateřské radosti způsobené jednak tak radostnou událostí v životě jejich dětí, stejně jako nostalgií, jakou při pohledu na všechno to kolem zažívali. A nakonec ty Erwinovy plné lásky a něhy, jakou se rozhodl své životní lásce dát. Opět se o něco hlasitěji a bouřlivěji rozezněla hudba, jakmile se mezi dveřmi objevily první tváře. Všichni přítomní povstali a spolu s hudbou se ve vzduchu začalo vznášet i pár líbezně vonících kvítků, které z košíku radostně rozhazovaly obě družičky.

Hanji, jejíž tvář by – nebýt toho krapet šíleného úsměvu – Erwin snad ani nepoznal, jen zářila a náramně si tohohle významného pověření užívala. Zato druhá družička byla naprosto v klidu, ale přesto svým jemným úsměvem dávala najevo neskrývané potěšení.

„Marii to fakt sekne, co?“

„Jo, družička jí sluší. Neměla z toho být tak nervózní.“

Ženich a svědek se oba usmáli, než do sálu konečně vstoupil někdo další a ladným krokem za družičkami přešel až k oltáři, kde se obě slečny rozešly. Nervózně polkl, ale pak přeci jen předstoupil před svého nastávajícího, čímž muži naproti vykouzlil úsměv na tváři a láskyplný pohled věnovaný jen a jen jemu.

„Nerozmyslel sis to?“

„Ani náhodou.“

Oddávající ihned začal s obřadem, zatímco se snoubenci navzájem skenovali pohledem a vyměňovali si několik desítek neviditelných zpráv patřících pouze jim. Třeba něco jako "Příště už žádné ‚Ještě se 'uvolníme' v kumbále', jasný?“.

„V dobrém i zlém, v bohatství i chudobě, v nemoci i ve zdraví…“

„V kumbále i mimo něj…“

„Odevzdávám se ti a slibuji ti lásku po zbytek svého života.“

„Odevzdávám se ti a slibuji ti lásku po zbytek svého života.“

„Miluju tě, Levi.“

„Miluju tě, Erwine.“

Slib byl zpečetěn polibkem, jak to tak na svatbách už bývá. Levi by ale dal ruku do ohně za to, že na rtech svého drahého cítil hořkou chuť prachu…


	2. Za svitu měsíce [ZekFrie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vždycky mě víc zajímaly knížky než kluci. Pokud jsem se zrovna nevěnovala literatuře, věnovala jsem se své mladší sestřičce. A když už jsem se konečně zamilovala, musel to být zrovna on. Je to přesně jako v těch románech a hrách, ve kterých se neustále babrám.
> 
> Ach Romeo, Romeo! Proč jsi Romeo?  
> Své jméno zapři, odřekni se otce,  
> anebo, nechceš-li, zasvěť se mně,  
> a přestanu být Kapuletová.

„On tě uhodil? A dělá si ze mě prdel? Doufám, že má rezervaci u hrobníka, protože ho jdu zabít,“ zavrčel a vyhrnul si rukávy, než se rozešel směrem ke vchodovým dveřím, které zůstaly otevřené a které sloužily také jako nejbližší východ. Zastavila jsem ho stisknutím jeho pravé paže a podívala se mu do očí, přičemž jsem lehce zakroutila hlavou. Nechtěla jsem, aby kamkoliv chodil, a už vůbec ne tam, kam měl právě teď namířeno. Utekla jsem. Utekla jsem s křikem, výčitkami a výhrůžkami na jazyku a taškou v ruce a třískla za sebou dveřmi. A táta moc dobře věděl, kam jsem měla namířeno a co kde hodlám dělat. Ani bych se nedivila, kdyby vlastně on přišel sem jako první. Nevěděl teď sice adresu, ale zato moc dobře věděl, koho, kde a jak se zeptat, aby ji do deseti minut měl. Na takové informace nepotřebujete být policista nebo naopak mafián. Stačí mít dost peněz. A těch měl můj otec - na rozdíl od rozumu - jako šlupek.

„Zeku, zlato, vykašli se na to. Nechci, abys s monoklem skončil i ty,“ pohladila jsem ho se smutným úsměvem po paži a pak i po tváři. Zeke mi podobně laděný úsměv opětoval stejně jako pohlazení, navíc jsem dostala i jemný polibek na čelo.

„Friedo, přece ho nenechám, aby tě mlátil. Musíš pochopit, proč bych mu teď nejradši rozkopal drž-“

„Pst. Už ani muk. Táta se chová jako idiot, ale nechci, abys za mě cokoliv řešil tímhle způsobem. Nic tím nevyřešíš. Akorát budeš stejný jako on. Sám víš, jaký dokáže být tvůj otec, proto máš teď taky vlastní byt,“ přerušila jsem ho překrytím jeho úst dlaní a rázně se na něj podívala. Byla jsem mu vděčná za to, jak mě chránil a jak se o mě staral, ale nechtěla jsem ohrožovat na svůj účet jeho vlastní zdraví.

„A co podle tebe mám jako dělat?“

„Dej mi pusu, přines deku a popcorn a dívej se se mnou třeba na Panství Downtown, hm?“ „No, jak v jednom takovém panství si připadám, ale... budiž. Ale jen že jsi to ty, princezno. Přinesu ti led na ten monokl, dobře? Deka je na gauči a popcorn dám připravit jo?“ pousmál se Zeke a konečně zavřel ty zpropadené dveře. Hned na to mi vzal tu tašku, kterou jsem svírala v levé ruce, a vystřelil s ní do své ložnice, aby ji tam zatím mohl dát stranou. Zároveň mi ale obratem přinesl nějaké jeho oblečení, i když určitě tušil, že v té tašce rozhodně netahám plyšáky a kaktusy (obojího jsem totiž měla v pokoji požehnaně, protože táta nestrpěl zvířata), nýbrž své vlastní oblečení. Mně to ale bylo jedno, naopak jsem ho ještě, než se vypařil do kuchyně, políbila s úsměvem na tvář a oblečení si od něj převzala. Milovala jsem nosit jeho oblečení. Bylo mi jen krapet větší, přeci jen jsme co do výšky měli rozdíl jen deset centimetrů a tam kde jeho, řekněme v tomto případě, „indisponovaly“ svaly, mě indisponovala prsa a zadek. A navíc to tak krásně vonělo a cítila jsem se mu být zas o krůček blíž. Svlékla jsem si své šaty a vlastně na sebe nakonec hodila jen jeho tričko, zkrátka se mi nechtělo brát si na sebe tepláky. Zachumlala jsem se do deky, o které Zeke mluvil, po tom, co jsem přes opěradlo gauče přehodila šaty i s jeho tepláky a pohodlně se uvelebila na svém místečku. Půjčila jsem si Zekův notebook a přes svůj účet na Amazonu, kde jsem měla předplacené Prime Video. Vlastně jsem ho měla jen kvůli Panství Downtown, protože na Netflixu bohužel nebylo dostupné. Tche.

„Už nesu popcorn!“ ozvalo se mi za zády spolu s chrastěním. „A led taky,“ dodal ještě Zeke, když mi podával pytlík mraženého hrášku.

„Děkuju,“ pousmála jsem se a trochu si poposedla, aby se vedle mě Zeke vešel. Misku s popcornem nám položil mezi nás, půlka na mém stehnu, půlka na jeho. A tak už si mě poté jen přivinul k sobě a já zmáčkla tlačítko, které nový díl Downtownu pustilo.

„Jak myslíš, že to dopadne s Lady Edith?“ zeptal se mě Zeke po necelých dvou hodinách sledování, a tak jsem se na něj s úsměvem otočila a lupla mu pusu na líčko. „Ty ses nám do toho nějak zažral,“ hihňala jsem se, načež on jen zvedl ruce v obranném gestu a namítal, že když se jen zeptal, že to přeci nic neznamená. Musela jsem se smát. Hrášek už byl sice dávno pomalu na kaši, ale já ho chladit vlastně ani nepotřebovala. Stačil mi on, Zeke. Jediný jeho úsměv nebo posunek. Měl samozřejmě i své chybičky, ale nikdo není dokonalý. A já milovala každičký jeho coul každičkým svým coulem. Proto jsem taky odložila notebook a objala ho kolem krku, abych mu mohla vtisknout dlouhý polibek na rty, který mi on sám začal okamžitě vracet. „Miluju tě, víš to?“ šeptla jsem mu pak do rtů a pohladila ho po čele tak, abych mu zároveň pročísla vlasy.

„Vím a taky vím, že já moc miluju tebe. A proto chci poslat tvého tatíka do rakve,“ vytáhl zase tohle, a tak jsem si musela povzdechnout.

„Zeku...“

„Žádné ‚Zeku'. Rozumím tomu, když dá táta mně facku za to, že mu řeknu, že se chová jako idiotský zabedněnec. Rozumím, že ti otec řekne pár hnusných věcí, když se mě doma zastáváš. Respektive nerozumím, protože ti dva blbci jsou úplně stejní - prachy, firma, prachy, pověst a zase prachy, o to jim jde nejvíc. No a co že miluju dceru konkurenta, no a co že chodíš se synem konkurenta, do toho jim nic není. Čemu ale absolutně nerozumím je to, proč ti z ničeho nic dal pěstí do oka, z toho se mi vopravdu vaří krev v žilách,“ prskal Zeke a já ho chápala. Taky mě štvalo, že jsem s ním nesměla být, protože byl synem vlastníka Jaeger a syn - i když Zekovi tam nepatřila ani propiska -, což byla velká konkurence firmy Royal Reiss, firmy mého otce. Jenže táta nevyjel po tom stejném scénáři, podle kterého jedeme vždycky. Vlastně jsem tu teď já byla ta mrcha.

„Ty a dost, já za ním fakt jdu,“ zvedl se najednou s těmihle slovy Zeke a vážně vystřelil na chodbu. Já jsem samozřejmě hned letěla za ním, opravdu jsem si nepřála, aby se někde něco stalo. Kvůli mně.

„Zeku, počkej!“ volala jsem za ním, než jsem ho dohnala v ložnici, kam si šel pro kalhoty. „Já vím, že ho to neomlouvá, ale já mu řekla vážně spoustu hnusných věcí. A navíc byl v afektu, hned na to se mi začal omlouvat. Mrzelo ho to, vážně ho to mrzelo. Neudělal to schválně. Jen jsem po něm dneska vyštěkla víc, než měla, ale...“

„Máš pravdu, že ho to neomlouvá,“ přitakal Zeke, „ale poslechnu si to tvé ‚ale',“ souhlasil nakonec a založil si ruce na prsou.

„Byla jsem trochu rozmrzelá a měla jsem pár vážně blbých poznámek. Začala jsem kolem sebe mávat rukama, jak jsem byla rozčilená, a on mi jednu ruku chtěl nejspíš chytit a já... já jsem se tak blbě hnula, že jsem si vlastně dala o jeho ruku do oka sama. Dneska jsme se totiž nedohadovali úplně jen tak o tobě,“ přiznala jsem a sklopila pohled.

„A to ti mám věřit?“ zeptal se pak Zeke a nějakou tu chvíli na mě jen tak koukal. No nejspíš z mého výrazu vyčetl, že to tak opravdu bylo, protože věděl i o jinačích úrazech, které se mi povedlo si způsobit svou nešikovností. Pak následoval jen velký povzdech z jeho strany. „A řekneš mi teda, co bylo horšího než já, že jste tak vášnivě argumentovali?“ zeptal se po chvilce ticha. „A proč jsi mi to neřekla rovnou?“ dodal.

„No ono to totiž spolu tak trochu souvisí, nechtěla jsem ti vysvětlovat, kvůli komu jsme se tak dohadovali,“ zamumlala jsem se stále sklopeným zrakem.

„Takže komu, jo? Tak to už vyklop, Friedo,“ pobídl mě. Podívala jsem se na něj. Podívala jsem se mu skrze brýle do očí, ve kterých se leskl měsíční svit pronikající sem skrze okno zvenčí. A pak se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla. „Kvůli... jinému Jaegerovi.“

„Kvůli tátovi?“

„Ne.“

„Dědovi? Babičce?“ Stále negativní odpověď z mé strany.

„Kvůli... mojí mámě? Tetě Faye? Erenově mámě?“ Nic. „Hah, neříkej mi, že kvůli Erenkovi, vždyť je mu jedenáct,“ uchechtl se Zeke. Ale ani Eren to nebyl. „Tak jiného Jaegera neznám, tomu nerozumim.“

„Zeku, já...,“ odmlčela jsem se, abych se mohla znovu podívat na ten krásný měsíc, „já jsem těhotná. S tebou pochopitelně. Kvůli tomuhle malému Jaegerovi,“ pověděla jsem nakonec úplnou pravdu a zdvihla jeden koutek úst. Zeke jen mlčel a šokovaně se na mě díval. Mlčel určitě hodnou minutu, než jsem se rozhodla znovu promluvit já. „Zeku, já vím, že jsme spolu jen dva roky a že to máme teď těžké, ale já bych si ho vážně chtěla necha-mhm,“ nestihla jsem dokončit větu, když tu se mi Zeke přisál na rty.

„Já taky, Friedo, opravdu. Od našich otců asi požehnání nedostaneme nikdy, ale,“ udělal pauzu a položil mi ruku na břicho pod tričkem, „na nich mi nezáleží. Teď mám novou rodinu. A sám budu táta. Dokud mám tebe, Erenka a to malé, nic víc k životu nepotřebuju,“ usmál se Zeke a já mu úsměv se slzami v očích opětovala, než se ke mně sklonil a znovu mě, za svitu měsíce, něžně políbil na rty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ještě než se zeptáte – ne, nesleduju Panství Downtown a nemám Amazon Prime Video. ale nemáte tušení, kolik času mi zabralo vyhledat si kolem teho romantického haluzu informace. celých deset minut!


	3. Kapitán Omáčka [stony]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> já... já k tomu nemám slov. chytla mě Marvel phase, tak asi užívejte. snad to není takový sh!t jako vztah Bruce a Nat nebo osobnost slečny Pepřenky a slečny kapitánky Marvelové. (aneb jak si odradit čtenáře, krok první.)

Tohle bylo vážně trapný. Ponižující. Pod jeho úroveň. Doslova. Měla to být maximálně dvacetiminutová záležitost. Tak zbytečná, že pro ni ani neposlal nikoho jiného a rozhodl se to splnit sám. Ale ne. On tu místo toho těch dvacet minut strávil jen touhle činností. No tak, byla to jen blbá omáčka. Blbá, ale dost důležitá. Proč ji sakra dali tak vysoko? Kdo vůbec vymýšlel tyhle regály?! Tony si bude stěžovat. Rozhodně si bude stěžovat. Zas tak malý nebyl! Metr sedmdesát pět je přece průměr!

„Do prdele,“ zabručel, když omáčku opět zašoupl ještě víc dozadu, než byla. Nejradši by pro to vyskočil, ale to by kolem nesměli věčně chodit lidi. Že on pro nákup prostě neposlal Pepper. Kromě ztrapnění riskoval prozrazení, prozrazení a obrovské ztrapnění a teď i nervy. Tak on vytvoří skoro perfektní oblek skoro z ničeho, vydá za celou armádu a porazí ho omáčka na burgery. „No to mě poser.“

Ačkoliv se vážně snažil být co nejnápadnější, dokonce to měl promyšlené tak, že se chodil jakože dívat i na jiné potraviny, víc jak polovinu doby na něj ještě nenápadněji zíral o něco vyšší blonďák a mezi tichým smíchem uvažoval, zda chudákovi Tonymu pomoci. Tedy on samozřejmě nevěděl, že před ním bezmocně poskakoval samotný Iron Man, ale to neubíralo na směšnosti i zoufalství celé situace. Měl by mu pomoci, ale nechtěl ho přece urazit, což se klidně stát mohlo. Za dobrotu na žebrotu. Když ale viděl, jak si menší muž frustrovaně sundal na moment sluneční brýle, které z nějakého důvodu měl UVNITŘ budovy, a ještě frustrovaněji si promnul kořen nosu, musel zakročit. Upozornil na sebe lehkým a tichým zakašláním a vešel do uličky, kde byl i ten nešťastník. Stačil totiž vypozorovat, kdy se muž jen tak nenápadně prochází – právě tehdy, pokud se někdo objeví v jeho blízkosti. A tak kolem něho mohl blonďák rychle proklouznout, čapnout jednu z těch zpropadených omáček a snad ještě větší rychlostí ji hodit do košíku toho nebožáka. A po tomhle kroku se vypařil jak pára nad hrncem, nestál o žádný konflikt a případné poděkování si mohl nechat ujít. Byl zvyklý pomáhat lidem i bez pořádného díku, tohle byla maličkost. Tony si ale všiml. Samozřejmě, že si všiml. Ta omáčka nebyla úplně lehká, takže mu pod váhou košíku trochu cukla ruka. Z pomocníka ale stihl zaregistrovat jen tmavě modrou kšiltovku, hnědou bundu a – fakt perfektní – zadek. Jakmile si zkontroloval, že mu v košíku opravdu přistála omáčka, a ne, co on ví, bomba, vystřelil hned za svým spasitelem. Měl v plánu ho trochu zpražit, pak mu možná potichu poděkovat a nakonec zase zpražit. Jenže kšiltovka nikde. Prostě se ztratil mezi regály a Tony vážně neměl čas na to pobíhat znovu po celém obchodě a shánět týpka v kšiltovce a hnědé bundě, to by taky mohl seřvat někoho úplně nevinného. I když na druhou stranu – ten zadek by možná poznal… ale co už. Chtěl být konečně doma. Do obchodu už nikdy.

Když pak směrem od kasy letěl – kéž by mohl doslova – přímo na parkoviště rovnou čarou ke svému autu, div se nepřerazil, si i tak periferně všiml tmavě modré kšiltovky. A hnědé bundy. A toho zadku. To byl rozhodně zadek omáčkového prince. Musel být. A štrádoval si to pryč! Pěšky! Tak to ne! Tohle si s ním Tony vyřídí! A poděkuje mu! A vyřídí si to s ním! Teď letěl přímou čarou za ním.

Kapitán Omáčka měl ale možná ještě lepší reflexy než sám Tony, a tak se k němu otočil čelem, když Tonymu zbývalo ještě pár kroků. „Nestojím o problémy,“ vypadlo z blonďáka hned, protože tak nějak tušil, k čemu se tohle schyluje. Jenže Tony, jako by neslyšel, stejně spustil. „Hele, ty hrdino, já nejsem žádná dáma v nesnázích, abys mi musel pomáhat s nákupem, hm?“ vychrlil s impulsivním strhnutím si brýlí z nosu a až pak si vyššího muže pořádně prohlédl. Možná by se měl mírnit, tenhle tuhle akci provedl rozhodně jen z čistoty srdce. Vypadá jak zasranej zlatej retrívr, říkal si hned. Zlatej retrívr s brýlemi. To bude nějaký trouba.

„Nechtěl jsem vás urazit, pane Starku,“ poznal ho ten druhý, „jen jsem vás pozoroval asi deset minut, jak se pořád bezúspěšně snažíte dosáhnout na tu poličku, a nechtěl jsem vás v tom nechat. Omlouvám se, pokud se vás to nějak dotklo,“ pověděl s klidem brejloun. Jo. Tak to byl rozhodně trouba. Tony si povzdechl.

„Jo, chápu, nemyslels to zle. Vlastně… díky. Bez tebe bych se tam asi vykrucoval další hodinu. Nebo bych se na to úplně vykašlal. Ale i tak to bylo pěkně trapný, abys věděl!“ vyjel znovu. Všechny tři body splněny. Co teď? Blonďák chtěl očividně něco dodat, ale to už Tony vytahoval telefon. „Jak se jmenuješ? Nechám ti něco poslat, třeba auto, aby ses nemusel tahat pěšky. A taky abys o tomhle pomlčel,“ řekl Stark, jako by se nechumelilo.

„To je v pohodě, byla to maličkost. Říkejte mi prostě Steve, kdybychom měli to štěstí se ještě někdy potkat, zbytek jména vědět nemusíte. Auto sice nemám, ale mám motorku, pěšky jsem tu dobrovolně. Schovejte si to auto třeba pro milenku,“ mrkl Steve. „Budu mlčet jako hrob, nemám potřebu vás ponižovat. Měl jsem v Stark Industries dobrého přítele a vy odvádíte skvělou práci. Mějte se, pane Starku,“ rozloučil se pak a během mrknutí oka byl pryč. Dobrého přítele v Stark Industries? Zvláštní, ale asi ne nemožné. Kdo ví. Hlavně že má Tony omáčku a ušetřil za auto. Bude si moci příště koupit dvě. Pro sebe samozřejmě.

Když pak za dost nepříjemné situace poznal Kapitána Ameriku, jeho nynějšího kolegu Avengera, něco se mu na něm pořád nezdálo. Jako by ten jeho hlas odněkud znal. Jako by odněkud znal ten psí pohled. Jako by odněkud znal ty modré oči. A rozhodně tím nemyslel jen obrázky, které byly běžně dostupné. Něco se mu na tom chlapovi, kromě spousty dalších věcí, nezdálo. Jen nevěděl co. Jen věděl, že by ho snad nejradši zabil. Trouba.

Jakmile bylo už po všem, Thor si brášku odvedl zpátky a zbytek se postupně sbíral, aby se mohl co nejdřív zase věnovat svému životu, si Tony chtěl večer opět nalít skleničku skotské, ale ouvej, sklenička byla proklatě vysoko. Jako tehdy ta debilní omáčka. A Tony myslel, že se tentokrát fakt už, dle jeho vlastních slov, „posere“. To nemysleli vážně. „Kdo to tady do hajzlu designoval?!“ vydechl napruzeně, zatímco se dál sápal po tom debilním kusu nádobí.

„Asi ten stejný idiot, co navrhoval regály v obchodě,“ uchechtl se Steve a skleničku Tonymu šarmantně podal, než se otočil na patě a vyrazil zase pryč. „Regály…“ Psí kukuč… Dobrý přítel v Stark Industries… No jasně! Ten zadek! Ten ZADEK! Fuj, ten oblek mu teda čest rozhodně nedělal, když ho nepoznal. Ale takhle bez obleku, v kalhotách…

„Ty jseš Kapitán Omáčka!“ vykřikl Tony a hnal se za Stevem jak vítr. Ten se začal smát, ještě než se otočil čelem k Tonymu.

„Kapitán Omáčka? Takhle jsi nazval svého hrdinu?“ smál se dál.

„Ty já tě měl zabít už tehdy! Víš, jak je tohle trapný, ty idiote?! Doufám, žes to nikomu neřekl!“ durdil se mistr Iron Man. Steva humor nepřešel.

„Klid, řekl jsem, že to nikomu neřeknu, což hodlám dodržet. To, že spolu pracujeme, na naší dohodě nic nemění.“

„I tak je to trapný, když vim, kdo jseš, a ty víš, kdo jsem já,“ bručel Tony.

„Mně to přijde celkem roztomilý,“ pokrčil rameny Steve. Roztomilý? Tak jemu to přijde roztomilý?!

„Děláš si srandu z mojí vejšky? Přijde ti to rozkošný?“ vrčel Tony.

„Jo, ale… nemyslím to zle. Naopak. Měla to být… lichotka?“ pověděl Steve tázavým tónem a uhnul pohledem. No jo. Tony zapomněl. Vždyť on to byl pořád ten stejný trouba s brýlemi jako tehdy před obchodem. Nemyslel to zle. Jen to byl fakt trouba. A neuměl flirtovat. Ale jako vůbec.

„… dobře. Tohle ti fakt nejde, Kápo, ale možná ti můžu trochu pomoct,“ navrhl nakonec Tony a bez čekání na souhlas prostě Steva plácl po zadku. „Tohle jsem chtěl udělat od tý chvíle, kdy jsem ho zahlíd‘ v tom krámě,“ přiznal pak. Kápo jen párkrát zamrkal, zrudnul jak ta omáčka na burgery a zkoprněl. Teda jen do doby, než na něj Tony mrkl, pousmál se a přistoupil ke Stevovi ještě o něco blíž. To už se pak Steve trochu kopl do zadku a odvážil se Tonyho políbit. A pak znovu. A znovu. A znovu. Než se z veřejné místnosti postupně přesunuli do pokoje, kde spal Steve. I tak ale samozřejmě neutekli zvědavým očím, které tu byly na každém rohu. Hlavně teda těm Clintovým a Natiným.

„Dlužíš mi dvacku,“ poznamenal Clint, když s Nat pozorovali, jak se ti dva hrnou pryč.

„Za co?“ nechápala Nat.

„Vsadili jsme se přece. Říkal jsem, že mezi nima bylo jen sexuální napětí.“


End file.
